winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AdorableDarling
Okay. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 03:45, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 08:22, November 20, 2015 (UTC) LOL I would not. As it stated "completed", the section of "Season 6" is not yet completed. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 08:51, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Okay. All done. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 11:37, November 20, 2015 (UTC) OK. Oh, by the way, need to ask you for something =]]. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 12:03, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Oh. I want to ask you designing the bullet whenever you have time :3. A tiny image about a pair of wings, maybe? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 05:05, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Yep. The bullet list haha. I intended doing that myself but school and such leave me no time :|! Thank you dear :). Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 08:11, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Oh. No one can delete that :|. But you still can block it by using /*Code*/ It will block/disable the code ^^. Hope it helps. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 01:52, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Haha okay :v. I have never tried deleting my own JS or CSS ones so I honestly don't know :v... By the way, I meant that you put the CSS codes of yours inside the /* and */ instead of deleting them. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 03:24, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Okay :v. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 03:48, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 04:15, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Sorry then. I was afk :(. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 05:11, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Haha, still it makes me feel bad leaving you there without a word... Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 08:12, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Haha :P Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 05:36, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Is everything ok dear? -- Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 10:50, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Alright. -- 13:46, April 6, 2016 (UTC) LOL good news for you. Brit said her holidays would be on next weeks so she would have plenty time for chat ♥ -- 12:59, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Okay ;) -- 13:12, April 8, 2016 (UTC) I contacted Wikia for long-term solution. I've enough of him. Urg... -- 01:00, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Well, his another account is in here again. The account spamming Brit's message page on Community wiki was blocked here bleh :"> Well the staff disabled his main account, yet I don't know what will we do with the leftover sockpuppet accounts. The staff told me to block him whenever he is back, nah -.-"... Sounds not awesome... -- 08:33, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for always being my side, encouraging me, sharing things with me, listening to me and so many to tell. You are unique and special in every single way. May the best come to you, dear. Happy birthday to you ^^. -- 02:08, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Happy Birthday Fatimah <3 You're one of the best friends anyone could ask for; always happy, sweet, kind and loyal. I hope you have a great day! [[User:RoyallyBella|ღ Bells]] ］［Talk| | ］ 02:35, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Sorry about this but I just get hyped xD. Boueibu second season will be aired this July ^^!!! I have received so many good news today... How delightful ♥ -- 04:05, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Haha you are most welcome *hug*. Do you celebrate your birthday with your family ^^? Ah yeah. 2nd season was "in production" quite a time and I thought I had told you =]]. Anyhow, there will be 2 new characters, Haruhiko Beppu and Akihiko Beppu. They are twin and idols (I forgot their unit :3) and are newly transferred students to Binan High :3. I hope there will be a chance for me to see Yumoto's brother, Goura, transforms. His Battle Lover outfit was so so cool! Yeah you are right =]]. This year has so many good things to wait and watch, and I'm dead busy ;ww;... Nope, I have never heard of it. What is it about :D? -- 11:24, April 22, 2016 (UTC) You're welcome c: Did you do anything special for your birthday? [[User:RoyallyBella|ღ Bells]] ］［Talk| | ］ 07:51, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Haha glad to hear so. I bet you had fun ^^? Nah! No worry. I personally do not even remember if I had told you or not =]]. Oh I see. It seems to be interesting ^^. I will try to watch once I have time :D... Hopefully Gogoanime has it full on their site. -- 12:31, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Wahhh! You have to watch this!!!!!!!! -- 09:59, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Thank you very much for the kind words. -- 10:28, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Done as you requested. I doubt if sysops can revoke their rights. -- 06:04, October 22, 2016 (UTC)